ChallengeAdoption
by KiiroNoKitsune
Summary: This is up for grabs there is more information inside but i wish to see what people can do with this. Good Luck fellow more experienced authors. CHALLENGE OPEN TO ANY AND EVERYONE!


_Fuyu no megami_

Okay I was going to finish this but I realized that I have made this impossible for me to work on as of now. The main character is overpowered to the extreme and there is no room for character development. So I am issuing this challenge to any who feels they can do it. Finish this, edit it as much as you want to but keep the general idea of it; main character is the original being balance child of the Shinigami and Kyuubi, parings can be decided by you as well as anything else but if you need more information than what is provided in this mess of backstory then pm me questions and I will answer.

If you accept this than let me know I wish to see where you will take this seeing as I cannot work on it as of now, I may work on it later when I find a way to make it work but as of now it's up for grabs to any and everybody, Good luck!

**AN: Before any of you start bitching about 'Naru' not being in character or some shit like that it's a fanfiction and I wanted to do this so I am and if after this chapter you want me to mark 'Naru' as an OC I will but if not and all you want to do is bitch about things then shove it where Apollo don't shine. Also by the time this is posted I will already have at the very least seven to ten chapters in backup, this will be updated on a weekly to bi-weekly bases. **

**Due to recant thinking I've decided that 'Naru' is not really naru at all, she is my OC who just happened to have Kyuu sealed inside of her instead of Naruto who doesn't exist in this fanfic, If you don't like it than you can leave if you so wish.**

**The reason for having so much content in back up is because quite frankly I am a lazy person and I write when I have inspiration and motivation to do so. I could go multiple weeks without touching any fan-fiction of mine only to write multiple chapters within a week or so. That being said I don't want to have people who might like what I write to lose interest in the story because of my laziness.**

**Who knows by the time I post this I could very well have the first book completed but not completely edited and polished off, which by the way takes forever because I constantly go back and will change or tweak something that I didn't think about until I reread the damn chapter(s).**

**(There will be a poll on paring (main is already decided but won't come in full swing for a while) the poll is to decide whether or not to make it a harem and if so no more than like two or three other people besides the main pairing but even if you guys win and there will be a harem then well, if I find out it will mess with the plot and theme of the overall story in **_**my mind**_** then I will let you know in the next chapter I post that there will indeed be no harem. Hell I am still a bit skeptic about the main pairing in the first place so yeah it will be there but not until later in the 'books')**

**Also multiple things in the books will not follow along with the cannon version so if you are a stickler for cannon then read the damn books/watch the anime/read the manga but don't bitch at me. This has been in my head for a very long time so I'm finally developing the plot and will be sharing it with you readers.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the Naruto franchise or the Percy Jackson franchise or any other franchise that I add elements of said franchise into the mix. **

**Another thing, I have read multiple different fan-fictions over the years so if I steal something from your story or another's story please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due and apologize for stealing their work. **

**Also I am very much aware of how ridiculously long this single chapter is but don't be fooled not all chapters will be this long.**

Story time

'_Year 75,992, most recant reset of the hundred million year time log, 8 years till the next gathering of the originals.'_

_In a world such as this, one embraced by a veil of shadows, it is difficult to spot the few specks of light and hope that are surrounded by the masses of darkness. Because of this, it is much easier for us to see only the darkness of life and not the light. Those who see nothing but darkness do so because they cannot see the light. Some of us were born with higher breaking points than others; we are able to see the light in life instead of the overwhelming darkness that far outweighs it, because we can withstand the terrible things life throws at us. _

_However, others are not so lucky and their limits are broken far easier causing them to see nothing but darkness, while being drowned in life's sorrows. And even when the world crumbles around us, those who see the light serve as pillars that support what has not yet fallen. Those who see light have to the duty of shying away the darkness, making way for more than a mere speck of light; they allow rays of light to shine through the blanket of shadows that is ever present._

_Then there are to unfortunate ones who have the ability to see both the darkness and the light yet not fully embracing either one. They are called Shinobi; most of those who are in the public eye have a moral code and follow strictly to it unless ordered by their superior otherwise. _

_I am one those people that __**has **__to withstand all that life gives. I __**have**__ to allow more light to shine into the world or rather I need to create and maintain balance. Even if it means, __**sacrificing**__ my own light and much, much more. Even if I must do the exact opposite of what everyone expects me to do. Even if I am told to give up, ridiculed, hated, and misunderstood, even if I'm up against seemingly impossible odds. Even if I __**have**__ to put all others before me, even those that do not deserve it. And lastly, even if it means eliminating those who cast the darkness itself, __no matter who they are__._

_I have watched the world crumble to pieces around me, no matter how hard I tried to prevent it. I have watched countless people die meaningless deaths; those who were close to me and those who were not. I've seen the first form of 'human' civilization forced to its hands and knees, all because of one man's delusional plan for peace and control. He said that he wanted to the world to be without chaos, war, conflict, hate and replace it with eternal peace, an honorable goal indeed but a foolish goal none the less. _

_However, the ends would never justify the means in his plan. He simply wanted to control every single person in the world, preventing them from living their own lives. But that would only be a cowardice escape from actually fixing the problem. Although maybe he was right in his intentions… maybe he __**knew**__ that true peace just wasn't possible and force was the __**only**__ way to make it happen. Maybe he __**knew**__ that the world was always and will always be in a constant state of war; therefore, peace was simply not possible._

_As long as there is such a thing as 'power' and 'strength' people would only seek to get more of it. Yearning for power causes greed, greed causes selfish actions, selfish actions usually cause hate, hate causes war, war causes death, death causes more strife and hate; it is an endless cycle of hatred and war. The war against evil is one that can never be won but will always be fought, peace is unattainable as of present._

_If you're interested in whom I am then allow me to tell you. I am the last known Shinobi (ninja), the nidaime Jubi no yokai(second ten tailed demon), the shodaime Jubi no Ryu(first ten tailed dragon), Fuyu no Ryu no Megami(winter dragon goddess), ex ANBU taicho codename Fuyu(ex ANBU captain codename Winter) , and many more. My predecessor was the shodaime Jubi no yokai(first ten tailed demon) and the Jubi no Okami(ten tailed wolf), Fenrir. _

_You see I lived in a place once called the elemental nations which had five major countries; The Land of Earth or Tsuchi no Kuni, The Land of Fire or Hi no Kuni, The Land of Lightning or Kaminari no Kuni, The Land of Water or Mizu no Kuni, and The Land of Wind or Kaze no Kuni. Each of these countries had a shinobi village or a hidden village, the land of earth has or rather had Iwagakure or Iwa for short, the land of fire had Konohagakure or Konoha for short, the land of lightning had Kumogakure or Kumo for short, the land of water had Kirigakure or Kiri for short, and the land of wind had Sunagakure or Suna for short. _

_Each village was ruled by a military leader or a Kage in order the Tsuchikage, Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage, and the Kazekage. These Kage ruled over their village and usually had a council but their word is law… most of the times. You see there are people who were called Jinchuuriki meaning 'power of human sacrifice' and that basically means when you were born someone sealed a Bijuu(tailed beast) into you. _

_There are two types of jinchuuriki a sword and a shield, the sword is when someone seals a Bijuu into you at birth with the intent to make you a weapon for the village, a shield is when they have no choice but to seal the Bijuu into you. You can only be a shield until the village finds out that you're a jinchuuriki then they turn you into a weapon regardless. _

_There could only be nine Jinchuuriki at a single given time. There __were__ nine Bijuu, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. Now these are their names but their titles are; Ichibi no Shukaku, takes the form of a raccoon, Nibi no Nekomata, takes the form of a two-tailed cat, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, takes the form of a three-tailed turtle, Yonbi no Saru, takes the form of a four-tailed monkey, Gobi no Irukauma, takes the form of a five-tailed dolphin-horse, Rokubi no Namekuji, takes the form of a six-tailed slug, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, takes the form of a seven-tailed beetle, Hachibi no Kyogyu, takes the form of an eight-tailed octopus, and Kyuubi no Yoko, takes the form of a nine-tailed fox. _

_You see most Jinchuuriki are looked upon as the scum of the land because most humans fear what they cannot understand and thus fear us for not being the same as them. But what most don't know is that if you are friends with your bijuu and you coexist peacefully the Jinchuuriki becomes a Bijuu themselves upon death depending on how your seal was constructed, and of course it'll take a fairly long time for your body to reform somewhere in maki or the demon realm. _

_Now my case was a bit different me and Kurama had a rough start. When I was born most people though I was killed by the yokai flooding my system but that's not true. The snake sennin Orochimaru kidnapped me for an experiment called 'Project Ryu' now there were four others in the project and we each had different project titles but out of the five of us only four hated that snake the other was completely with the idea. _

_The four who were against that snake were Project Fuyu, Project Netsu, Project Hikari and Project Keiji. I am Fuyu the winter dragon (I have white to light blue/purple blood), a brown haired girl with flame colored eyes and golden blood was Netsu the heat dragon, a girl with white-gold hair and pure white eyes with white/gold blood was Hikari the light dragon, and a black haired boy with dark grey eyes and oddly enough golden blood flaked in black was Keiji the death/apocalypse dragon. I was the oldest, Hikari was about two years younger than me, and Netsu was about four years younger than me with Keiji being a year younger than her. _

_However there was another who was project Kurayami also known as [Discord]. Everything about him just screamed evil, he looked like a small Madara and was actually an Uchiha but he gave up his name for Discord. He had long spiky black hair that seemed to absorb any and all light with pure black eyes, no other colors just black. He even had grey-ish skin, and get this; he had black blood. He always had this black snake with crimson eyes that was given to him by Manda the snake summoning boss. _

_Discord and I never really got along but we weren't the worst of enemies either. We tolerated each other out of mutual respect; we are alike in some ways but totally different in other ways. He is about a year younger than me._

_Hikari and Discord were mortal enemies they hated each other with every fiber in their bodies; I often had to stop their fights in front of the little ones Netsu and Keiji. _

_This is not to say that Hikari and I were the best of friends either. At the time I thought Hikari to be too innocent and times and then too nice at others, as well as weak most of the times. When the doctors would come for one of us older three Discord and I would put on a brave face for the young ones and try to be as quiet as possible but Hikari would cry and scream and kick all the way out scaring the younger ones. _

_I didn't like that one bit for me it was all about keeping the little ones as happy as possible even if it meant more pain for me. Discord wanted power but he also had that over-protective-older-brother-who-didn't-want-you-to-know-about-it side. So the kids were our main priority, on their birthdays I would make it snow and create small harmless snow creatures. Discord would keep a look out for more scientists and Orochimaru if he saw one he would send me a sign and I would sing a lullaby and tuck the kids to bed before going to sleep myself with Discord not far behind. _

_Hikari would always sit in the corner and either pout or glare daggers at Discord. This always made the young ones upset because they just wanted those few days to be children… so Hikari, Discord, and I made a peace treaty of sorts, on the young ones birthdays we would work together to make them happy and keep them safe for that day._

_I was more of the… what do humans call it? Ah yes the 'Mother bear'. I was very protective of the young ones and I would whip both Discord and Hikari's asses if they put them in danger. I started training early on in my life, right after my brother made himself known to me._

_When I got old enough around three and a half or four Kurama contacted me and he started to teach me how to talk properly and write and become a good person, he became my brother. Now Kurama made it so that all the new foreign genes would adapt to my body and it would as if were a member of said clan but there were things I could tweak slightly but not by much, my eating habits are one of those. You see due to me being a winter dragon I can't safely digest cooked foods they burnt me from the inside out so just about everything that I eat is raw. _

_Now you may think that's disgusting but for me it is completely normal. My main diet was either fish or large game that I found in my forest or the forest of death/training ground 44 and I always ate ice to keep cool. You see I'm immune to the cold but I cannot stand heat, I can stand up to fifty to sixty degrees Fahrenheit and even then it's hard but I can stand up to -391 Fahrenheit (about the same as Pluto) before I start to get chilled. _

_Though with me being part kitsune now and my other father being a fire oriented kitsune I have some immunity to low levels of heat (up to about one fifty degrees Fahrenheit) to where I will just be unpleasantly warm for a few hours to days but that's fixed with eating ice. My fire can be multiple different colors and 'elements', I have blue fire that is incredible cold and will freeze just about anything on contact or through prolonged contact (it's like a beam of frostbite really), I have crimson to white fire that's super-heated with yokai just outside of my body while in a non-human form (but can be done in human form it's just harder). _

_I have a more difficult black fire it's more like a beam of despair, when you're touched by the black flames all of your worst memories and feelings surface coupled with the fact that it gives off a cold or hot feeling depending on what temperature I want it to be. I taught this style of flames to my little sister Amaterasu (AKA Amaterasu no Mikoto/okami) She's good with her fire but not quite as good as me and she keeps her black flames extremely hot while I usually keep mine cold._

_Amaterasu is very kind and has an innocent and playful aura about her and other times she turns into a seductress yet when it comes down to it she is very short tempered with just about everybody. She is a white wolf-like canine, the tail is three times the length of her body and her head structure is much leaner but the jaw force is just as proportionally devastating as a wolf's if not more-so __**(look up Madara from Natsume Yuujinchou and that's the idea but the markings are like Amaterasu's)**__ with red markings over her body. _

_In her human form she has pale white skin as if she never saw the light of day with black eyes and long silver/white hair usually held down. She has two wolf ears on her head along with the same crimson marking all along her body. She wears a pair of white hakama pants with a special opening in the back for her tail (which is white and fluffy) with a red and black kimono shirt tied with a cord made from my silver/blue hair, her own pure white hair, and her siblings black and ashen hair. _

_Her age is difficult to place seeing as she is the most recent incarnation of the sun in general but in this life she is roughly five billion(give or take a few years), less than a twentieth my age. Physically though she is any age she wishes to be but is normally roughly the mid-twenties around my normal physical age or a small child around six or seven (in this form she still had her ears and tail but they will have a more childish look to them). She is also the goddess of the sun, natural fires and some that I have taught her, and contrary to popular belief not the universe just stars in her territory which she co-owns with her siblings (AKA teen inhabited planets twenty uninhabited ones totaling about seven systems they all are within a portion of my territory). Some of her wolves live on my planets but most live within her territory._

_Amaterasu has a sister and a brother that are her age (triplets) they are Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. Susanoo is the prankster of the three and I am proud to say that I taught him all he knows about pranking (I'm not a kitsune for nothing~) and he is the god of the seas and storms. Susanoo has a water elemental wolf form that looks like Amaterasu with his markings… well he looks like he's made of water. His human form has a rugged yet handsome (so odd to say that about a sibling/child figure…) look. He has black shoulder length hair dark blue eyes and a small fang like scar across his neck from kami knows what. He always has on armor like that of Hashirama Senju but in a royal blue trimmed in black, and no shoes just bandages much like his siblings. _

_When I was training his siblings I trained him in all things wolf and water manipulation so I can also proudly say that he is on par with Tobimara Senju with water manipulation at the least. His sacred animals are basically anything that lives in the water besides dragons those are mine._

_Tsukuyomi is the indifferent one she doesn't really care either way if people live or die other than her siblings and me. She is the most recent incarnation of the moon so she is the moon goddess along with the night. She has pale ashen skin and her hair is the color of light ash mixed with a silver color and roughly mid-back length (usually held in a thin braid or a low pony-tail), she has grey almost black eyes and she wears the same kind of armor that Susanoo does but it's grey trimmed in silver with the moon imprinted on the back. _

_Her animal form is like her siblings but she is the same color as her hair with a silver moon imprinted on her forehead along with an odd black and silver-ish scheme, which looks like the night sky, markings around her tail and paws. Her sacred animal is an odd reptilian/Pegasus-like creature called a Thestral. I trained her in the art of ice and snow as well as some shadows but not much, as of now she's on par with an intermediate ice dragon. _

_Now that I think about it their species of canine is a breed of wolf so technically they are under my jurisdiction regardless of where they reside._

_Any ways getting side tracked once again,_

_Another thing about human-made dragons is that we didn't get a dragon form until we were about thirteen so we looked like humans with dragon wings and tails and most times scales on our necks and backs. Once you have enough control we could hide our non-human qualities as to not stand out as much. _

_My wings became either a coat or a tattoo while my tail became either a pair of pants or a tattoo while my scales and spines became a necklace (I can choose the design). My wings were usually a blue to a white color while my tail was a few shades lighter on the bottom and my spines were always a black or ashen color until I got my dragon form then they could change color too. _

_But with my dragon form came a down side, Kurama's seal got messed up and he faded while his yokai stayed behind, plus with him not being there to heal me when I got hurt or when Orochimaru came back for another __session__ my increased healing went to normal dragon healing which is roughly the same as a humans maybe a bit faster but not the overnight thing I had(now I have full demonic healing so I can heal from almost any wound short of decapitation but I will need to have ice on hand, my yokai heats my body warmer than I would like it to be so that my wounds heal faster for the serious ones like losing a limb or a fatal wound) _

_When the Shinigami came to see what happened as the part of him that powered the seal got absorbed into me when the seal got messed up. I essentially became the daughter of Kurama and the Shinigami. _

_Yes laugh it up I have two fathers and no mother now genetically, well technically Shin has no gender and Kurama is unisex but I've only seen them in their male forms therefor they are dad. I shudder to think of what either of them look like in a female form or worse them together… *Shudder* _

_I underwent a 'few' physical changes as a result of this; my hair got really long, silky, and straight it turned to a silver/blue color with a black and crimson streak on the right side that covered my now light violet almost violet-ice colored eyes with slit pupils. I used to have shoulder length bright blonde/rose colored hair with deep violet eyes and six whisker marks on my cheeks. _

_Anyways I also got two swords that my new dad gave me and he infused part of Kurama's yokai in one and part of my chakra into the other. The one that had Kurama's yokai in it is a wakizashi that has a black sheath and hilt while the blade is blood colored. The one that has my ice chakra in it is an O-katana with a snowflake shaped guard and it has a light blue sheath and a white silk bandage from the hilt, the blade is black on the blunt edge and a light ice blue on the bladed edge. _

_My O-katana can create ice and snow on will and to a lesser degree water and wind and can repair itself by 'eating' ice and snow, the wakizashi can create flames on will and it can repair itself by 'eating' blood. My blades have names but I'll keep them to myself for now, when their names are called by me they release the stored power inside them to a small degree and when I got good enough I found out that they have what's called a 'Bankai' that releases most of the power in them for my use and the blades transform with each release. _

_Now all that happened when I was thirteen, just after that I was rescued from Orochimaru by the sandaime Hokage as I was the only one from project ryu to be found the others vanished about eight months before that. At that time I had multiple bloodlines that I will tell you about now; I had the as I call it the 'Ryu' bloodline or the dragon bloodline, the Fuyu bloodline or the winter bloodline, the Kage bloodline or the shadow bloodline, and the Chi no gekido bloodline or the blood rage bloodline. _

_The ryu bloodline is you know being a dragon (which is awesome), the Fuyu is my control over ice and snow, the kage is only for instant transportation via shadows so far its call the shadow walk and for instant storage in the 'shadow realm' which is really like a pocket dimension, and the blood rage is the bloodlust bi-product from the 'transformation' and the fact that if I don't have control of my emotions I will go into a rage where you will be lucky to be left alive by the time I calm down._

_I went into a blood rage when Sarutobi-jiji died in front of my by the snakes hands, and the fact that I have the same amount of blood in my body at any given time unless I'm bleeding out. Meaning if I'm in my humanoid form I have the same amount of blood as I do in my largest form. _

_My Saru-Jiji or the old-man-Hokage-who-smells-of-primates told me when I was rescued that if I wanted he would put me in the ANBU and they would teach me how to be a shinobi or an assassin as well as further control over my powers. I accepted under the conditions that I would be called Fuyu when working, I got a dragon mask ANBU mask, and when I'm off duty I got a forest that was mine to do with as I pleased. _

_We came to the agreement that as long as I didn't kill any villagers that I would be sent on bandit hunts or demolition aka blow shit up missions (good old misplaced aggression assignments…) every time I felt the need to kill raise. _

_I was fully accepted into ANBU at the age of fifteen with my control being as high as it could be at the time, due to my training with kage bushins to speed it up; I even got the Bankai with both swords. During this time I was given the forest behind the 'kage monument for my home and I was happy, it was cold there surprisingly and it had tons of rivers and lakes with a lot of fish in there. There was a mountain in the middle of my forest that I carved a system of caves into and made that my home. _

_I had a tunnel that went into a huge underground cave that had tons of gems and jewels in it so I started to mine them and create necklaces and rings and other items out of the not-so-good-ones that were sold on the market under a fake name, I made a good bit of money like that. I kept the good and really good gems and jewels for a bed and that is demon currency so I'm glad I kept them._

_I used those good gems to make special seal inscribed necklaces that I gave to my few precious people so that if they needed me all they had to do was put some of their blood on it and bingo I would know. But anyways after I mined all the gems and stuff I hauled them up into a smaller cave closer to the top of the mountain and froze the large cave so I could train in there as well as keep the mountain from getting warm. _

_Only a few humans knew where I lived of which were my best friends/sexual partners (you'd be surprised how many kunoichi are actually bisexual or lesbians) most of us were called 'Konoha's ice queens', Anko Mitarashi codename Hebi/snake, Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress, Yugao Uzuki codename Neko/cat, Hana Inuzuka the veterinarian and partner to the Haimaru triplets, Shizune the firs apprentice of Tsunade, Tsume Inuzuka codename Okami/wolf, Mikoto Uchiha codename Hikari/light, a friend from ANBU Shigure Kosaka codename Kuroi-tsubasa/Black Blade, and Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage._

_As you can tell I didn't have many friends even on that mission when I had to pretend to be a genin on team 7 with Uchiha Sauske and Haruno Sakura with the sensei being Hatake Kakashi (damn did that mission suck I didn't get to hang out with my actual friends just naïve greenhorns) I am cold to people I don't trust and don't know so basically humans in general especially males so I'm not approachable. The Uchiha-gaki was deemed a flight risk so it was my job to act as a stronger genin to keep him in the village but the snake got a hold of him when I was sick and marked him with that bastardized demon mating mark._

_Anyways at the chunin exams when we were entered, as a quick over view of what happened we passed the first round and during the second round, where I was sick with heat exposure, Sauske got marked with the cursed seal and then during the third round a month later we were invaded by Suna and Oto. _

_During the invasion Orochimaru attacked Jiji and forced him to use the shiki fuin to summon the Shinigami and seal away the snakes' arms while I dealt with an overgrown tanuki otherwise known as the Ichibi. During my fight with the Ichibi I summoned a rogue dragon I found living in my mountain that was a fellow ice dragon named Hisame/ice storm, who taught me all things dragon, and together we froze the beast before heading back home to cool down and heal. _

_When the funeral for the old man came around we made it snow with our sorrow for the fallen and I stood guard in my shadow dragon form for a full week before I had to go hunting. When I returned I was sent to go fetch the new Hokage and that was Senju Tsunade. I left immediately leaving Hisame watching over the village and our home and I returned less than a week later with a semi-reluctant Tsunade in my talons and Shizune on my back. _

_After that I was sent on a training trip that was a cover up for me looking for other dragons to bring home with me and during this time I went to Yuki no Kuni/Snow Country and found an entire colony of ice and snow dragons who were suffering due to insufficient prey so I tied them to the summoning contract Hisame made and sent them to the mountain. I traveled around the elemental nations doing the same for any dragon I met be it young or old healthy or injured I sent them to the mountain and slowly reunited all the dragons that I could over the course of four years. _

_When I returned I was twenty and had full control over my elements to the point that if I've been there before I could shadow travel across the entire elemental nations and I could freeze white fire. It was also then that the group called akatsuki declared the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen/forth great ninja war on the entire shinobi nations, as such the shinobi banded together and battled against the group. Who by now had control over almost every Bijuu/tailed beast besides the faded Kurama and the Hachibi/eight tails. _

_Normal shinobi dealt with the white zetsu while the higher-ups dealt with the edo-tensei and the kage dealt with the big opponents while my colony of dragons and I along with Killer B, the hachibi's jinchuuriki, dealt with the bijju and the leaders. Over the course of three more years we were down over half of our forces and so were they and I was down five queens and twenty drakes and almost two hundred hatchlings and younglings. _

_Just before the war I moved the colony to a much larger mountain in the middle of the ocean on a huge uninhabited island (more like a country in itself, the main dens were the size of Konoha, each) with huge forests and lakes and rivers. The ice dragons dug out a large enough space near one of the mountain's peak and slightly below for all of us to fit in comfortably and ventilation tunnels to keep fresh air under there and then we froze it for the hatchery and nesting place while everyone else lived in places they made to fit their needs and we had a neutral place for us to meet and converse with one another in the middle of the island that had a large river going through it for the sea dragons to come and go. _

_Half way through the war we had about three hundred queens and roughly four hundred drakes and about fifty younglings and a hundred or so hatchlings left with about a thousand eggs in the nests total. A week after that on the winter solstice we were raided by the enemy and most of the eggs were crushed, among those crushed was all but two of my first clutch. _

_You see most queens don't need a drake to reproduce, so I made myself reproduce using parthenogenesis so my line didn't end with me just in case. Two days after that I came up with a plan to end the war by the end of the week. _

_Summon my dad and get him to reinforce the seal on my stomach that is now empty seeing as I moved Kurama's yokai to a different place along with the chakra that was used to powers my swords. _

_I had ironed out all the kinks in the plan and sent a few of my stealth experts to seal everything that was in the shinobi villages or anywhere that had cool stuff, and yes even graves, that could be of worth to us in scrolls and bring them back to the island that was called 'Ryu no Kuni/Dragon Country' and I sealed them into one big scroll and sealed that into the seal on my stomach and from there moved it to the same place that Kurama's yokai was in. So I had everything that I needed and then it was a matter of when to do it. _

_I had decided to go with the plan the next time I was at full strength so I used the rest of that day to put enforcing seals and security seals all over the island so if you weren't a dragon you didn't get in. Once that was done I flew over to the main land and hunted down bandits to calm my bloodlust and to restock my blood reserves for my blade. I took down hundreds of bandit camps before I had enough blood for at least a couple hundred years for my blades in case they got broken._

_I went to the HQ the same morning after my uhh… genocide… and proceeded to knock everyone out and raid the place of everything important, you know leave nothing that's even a tiny bit useful. Then I went to the last known place that Madara and the Jubi were seen then tracked them to a remote valley between two mountains. The moment I felt them I put multiple chakra suppressors on myself and my blades so even the best sensor wouldn't be able to feel me. _

_The moment I slapped the suppressors on my wings and tail came into view and I crept down the mountain side silently avoiding any enemy I came across instead of killing them. The moment I saw the Jubi and Madara I drew a scroll from a pouch and an ink brush and scribbled a quick note before it vanished to the dragon mountain before I drew my O-katana and launched myself at the wounded and sleeping Madara catching him by surprise beheading him in a single swipe __**(notice she caught him wounded and sleeping thus off guard not in an actual fight)**__ and I sealed the head and body in separate seals so there would be no chance of him surviving. _

_Less than a moment later I finished the hand seals and all I said was 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shinigami!' and in that moment a large cold aura enveloped the area and The Shinigami appeared. He looked (and still looks) like a translucent gaunt spectra with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. _

_The Shinigami looked at me and then at the Jubi but before he said anything I quickly informed him of my plans before asking him to go along with them. Shin told me that the only way he would do it was if he got to tweak the seal while he was at it and to fortify it against the corrupting yokai that is the Jubi._

_I had nodded quickly and then Shin grabbed the Jubi with both hands and with his right hand he separated its chakra, chakra producer, and memories from its soul and body before he filled the seal with the chakra and the memories before he ate the soul as the body crumbled into dust. _

_Shin then looked at me and said "I took the Jubi's soul as payment for the sealing and left you with the Yokai have fun mastering your new powers Mura-chan." _

_My eye twitched slightly before Shin said "Oh and I tweaked the seal so that the Jubi's yokai will merge with your own along with the memories __**(the memories were more like a vague feeling then like remembering a dream of a young childhood memory, fuzzy at best)**__ so you may be in some pain for a bit." _

_Just as he said that my vision exploded into oblivion and my world became enveloped in pain and a scream rose unbidden from my chest and I knew no more…_

***Linebreak***

That was roughly three septillion years ago give or take a few thousand to million years **(umm yeah a septillion is basically a one with twenty four zero's behind it, so in her case it's a three with twenty four zero's after it)** I lost count after sixty trillion. On my millionth birthday (I think) was the day I gained the title _'Fuyu no Ryu no megami'_ the winter dragon goddess though I prefer just plain Fuyu.

No matter how many people tell me my real name is Uzumaki/Namikaze Murasaki (means violet or purple, after my eyes when I was born) I grew up as Fuyu so that is what I will be. And now the entire world knows it, the day I became the new Jubi (about my twenty third or fourth year) this world, except for the dragon island, became an ice world. That day my yokai exploded and covered the world with a thick blanket of ice and snow killing everything that outside of my island and mountain bases.

Now you may be thinking that I'm this super powerful dragon right? Wrong. As I said I was an experiment, a human turned dragon. Now at the current time I am a dragon-kitsune-wolf hybrid, if you're wondering how this is possible I'll tell you. At the time of the sealing or rather just before it, I had roughly five tails of my own chakra and about five tails left of Kurama's yokai.

That's two separate coils, one for my chakra and one for Kurama's yokai, when the sealing occurred it forced both of our chakra and yokai into the same set of coils with the jubi's yokai filling the now empty coil, or rather it made my chakra coils and Kurama's yokai coil to fuse together while creating a new set for Jubi's yokai.

DNA alteration number one, with the fusing of both my chakra and Kurama's yokai turned me into a fully-fledged demon and my chakra into yokai, more than doubling its potency, not giving me more just making it more efficient so where a jutsu used to take up a lot of chakra it now took up less yokai.

Now with my chakra becoming yokai it fused per-say with the remaining yokai from Kurama, seeing as I had suppressed my chakra completely all of Kurama's yokai rushed in filling the void and fusing with my own turning me from full dragon to half dragon half kitsune and giving me my ten tails of yokai, half and half.

Here's where the 'but' comes in, I had a total of twenty tails of yokai within my body, ten of my own and ten from the previous Jubi. That's where the problem emerges, with every bit of yokai I used the yokai from the previous Jubi filled the void along with my own yokai as it replenished itself naturally. When the small amounts of entered my system it was being purified slightly by my 'pure' yokai.

Now here's something else to explain, there are multiple different 'types' of yokai not all of it is twisted and demonic. First I will explain the 'neutral' yokai, when demons are born they have neutral yokai. This is because they have done no good or evil yet so they are simply neutral, you can keep neutral yokai by not doing anything noticeably good or bad in your life.

Next is the 'vile' yokai, once a demon does something vile or evil they're mentality becomes warped and increasingly vile and thus by extension their yokai will as well. Now that being said there are several levels of corruption like in anything else. There's no real ranking in the corruption but basically the more vile things you do and the more corrupted your mind becomes the more your yokai will mimic that.

Now we also have 'pure' or 'celestial' yokai, the yokai of pure demons. Your yokai mimics your mental health and emotions so if you are filled with pure intentions and emotions your yokai will become pure. Pure yokai and vile yokai combat one another, as an ANBU I am trained to control my emotions and to not give into darker emotions or lighter emotions; I am trained to be neutral.

Pure emotions such as love, compassion, excitement, among others will cause you to act rashly if said person is in danger or if you can't control the amount of said emotion therefor we are not allowed to love another ANBU or it could get people killed. Darker emotions such as hate, revenge, guilt, lust, greed, pride, among others will lead you to act rash when presented with an opportunity to act upon said emotions and sensations.

That being said I have all three types of yokai within my own yokai coils, during a blood rage I emit darker emotions and lose all sense of 'humanity' or rather a sense of self I am acting on instincts alone. Normally in times of complete 'peace' or rather not in active war I will become filled with 'pure' emotions, which makes me act rashly without looking at the entire picture. Most of the times however I am in a state of what most shinobi call 'vacation mode' in which you are allowed to experience lighter and darker emotions to an extent without losing sight of the entire picture.

That being said I can still switch to any state at a moment's notice so I still retain and practice my ANBU training implementing it within my armies to an extent. That also being said my yokai is made up of roughly sixty percent neutral yokai and twenty percent pure and twenty percent vile yokai, neutral can be converted to either when needed.

Now the yokai from the Jubi is very corrosive and foreign to my body so when it entered my immune system registered it as a virus and thus began to try to eliminate it.

The yokai being as vile and corrosive as it is twisted from the wrong doings and insanity of the previous Jubi began to eat away at my body. It was slow at first but still very painful, we thought it was just my body getting used to the new yokai and conversion to a pure demon. After about two months without the pain stopping and it only getting progressively worse Shin decided to look into the seal to make sure the fusion was going the way it was supposed to, needless to say what he found was… um.. bad to say the least.

My body was at war with itself if a way, my immune system was fighting ten tails worth of yokai that was essentially eating me and trying to heal the damage being done. The corruption started with my muscles then moved onto my lungs and Circulatory System eating away at my lungs, heart, and blood stream, blood-cells and all. After that it moved onto my nervous system and organs more specifically my eyes and the speed at which things move across nerves.

My eyes at the time were in a state of permanent activation, they were morphed into the 'Jubi-gan' which is a rinnegan mixed with the Mangekyo Sharingan. **(AN: Yes I know there's a line over the o but my computer doesn't do accent marks, sorry.)** When the pervious Jubi was sealed my eyes morphed to fit the role of being the new Jubi, still don't know why though.

Anyways the yokai started to contaminate my eyes to an extent. They can only be activated with 'vile' yokai now and whenever I use the actual 'Jubi-gan' it will cause extreme pain and cause me to go blind for a moment until I get a chance to heal my eyes be sending 'pure' yokai to reverse the damage done to the eyes. I can use both the rinnegan and the Sharingan in both of its forms; I don't need the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan due to my healing rate.

This was roughly the damage done by the yokai, damage done to most of my muscles, blood-cells, organs, and about ninety percent of my nervous system slowing down the rate of movement drastically, all of this done while the yokai was holding off and corrupting my immune system.

When Shin saw the damage done he immediately told me of the full extent and possible options to fix or counteract the yokai. We chose the easiest and safest option, seal the yokai away so tight nobody would be able to sense even the tiniest traces of it, ever… or at least that was the plan. It went fine for about three years before I began to feel the yokai eating away at my body again.

The yokai had eroded the seal enough to leak out tiny traces of yokai into my body again; the damage was nowhere near as extensive this time though. When I felt it happening I contacted Shin and he looked at the seal again before we decided to seal it back up even tighter with multiple layers of seals so when the first one broke he would know when it broke and how much damage was done to the seal and the second one as well.

What most people don't know is that once you activate a seal you can't alter it in any way, which includes adding more seals into the main array. In order to fix any kinks in a seal you have to deactivate it completely then you can make alterations. So that means when one seal eroded we couldn't just add another on top of it we could just predict a time frame that we would need to deactivate and reseal it with more seals.

Now the only reason we couldn't do that is because the seals interact with one another sending information as a whole back to Shin and I, if the seals were to be independent of one another it would work like that but you can't have more than one of those types of seals on the same area, plus we tried that and needless to say the yokai eroded all of the seals at the same time, it was bad.

So after the fifth or sixth time resealing we decided that in order to help my body cope with the vile yokai we added wolf into my 'DNA pie' turning me into a kitsune-dragon-wolf hybrid. All of this from sealing to becoming part wolf happened in roughly nine or ten years, I had to undergo a lot of rehab and training afterwards so trust me when I say that Shin is a slave driver.

The reason we chose to fuse me with wolf as well is because the Yokai came from a wolf demon, a corrupted one but a wolf demon nonetheless. We figured that having wolf in my DNA would help at least a bit during resealing. Yeaaaahh.. it didn't and doesn't, good news though each time we reseal a tiny bit of the yokai becomes purified by my 'pure' yokai so after the thousands of times we have been through the process I am left with only about six tails left of his yokai.

During the time I am left unsealed, which is only about half an hour now after all this time, I will convert as much of my yokai to 'pure' yokai and I can before flooding my entire body with it and then invading the part of my mindscape where it resides and keep it there along with purifying as much as possible which now is about the amount of chakra a normal chunin to jonin would have. It's not much but after a while, a loooong while, all of the yokai will be gone from my body.

Now you may be wondering that 'if I've converted four whole tails of the yokai how come I'm not a Jūyon-bi/fourteen tailed beast?!' that's simple really, during the process I lose more yokai then I gain from purifying it, so when my reserves fill back up they don't expand by much, if anything I'm a ten-and-three-quarters tailed beast. By the time all of the yokai is gone I'll most likely be between twelve and fourteen-and-a-half tails.

You may also be asking 'since my coils can still expand why don't I try to get more yokai?' easy answer, don't want or need it. I would rather be in complete control of my yokai then have tons of it, so over the years I've focused on control and branching out. You know what they say 'a specialized shinobi is a dead shinobi' which is true.

So I focus on being able to use more elements, different weapons, fighting styles, among other things and just overall doing my duties and watching over my people and training the new generations. I've also taken to collecting things… pets, weapons, foods, plants, poisons, and just about anything I can get my paws on that's interesting or could prove to be useful. That includes knowledge I have millions upon millions of clones in and out of my territory learning things, from teachers to books to illegal means, not that I'll admit it to anyone but I have spies literally everywhere. Normal blood-clones, my normal blood-clones, can last forever as long as they don't get fatally wounded in which case they don't dispel for about a month after the death. That's long enough for the person they were acting to be to be buried or cremated or something like that.

It's actually very easy to get your clones intergraded into their system. First you need to find a family, preferably a single mother to be, and then kill the mother after the baby is born. Next you need to kidnap the baby or kill it either is fine, and replace said child with a blood-clone henged to look like it. Then you need to alert the hospital or wherever you are that the mother has died during labor. Now the clone can just grow-up there without a hitch creating shadow clones and dispelling them to let me know what's happening there.

I have multiple titles that people identify me as so my official title that is supposed to have all of them in it would take forever to write let alone say. But I have main titles and then smaller titles. Main titles are titles that most people know and small titles are things that only a few people know in comparison.

So my other title is the Fuyu no okami/kitsune no megami which means the winter wolf/fox goddess or just the Okami/kitsune no megami or the wolf/fox goddess. In order for you to understand what I'm about to say you will need to know how the universe works as of now.

There are multiple beings that would generally be called 'creators' by some however that is not entirely correct. To the greeco/roman planet the 'creator' 'Chaos or Order or even Void' are actually all female and not creators of the universe. At first before time even came to be there were two beings both of which genderless and ageless their names are Death and Life, known to me as Shin or dad and Seikatsu or aunt Sei.

Death and Life the two original beings, then came Matter or Jikō he is the physical representation of all physical objects everywhere, well actually now it's Jikō the twentieth incarnation of matter. After Matter come the next three; Pure/Good/Light, Vile/Evil/Dark, and Void/Neutral/Balance. Now it's the third incarnations Hikari, Kurayami, and yours truly.

After us comes Fate/Unmei, Gravity/Jūryoku, and the recently faded Time/Jikan the most recent incarnation of Fate and Gravity are twin females. I feel the need to explain something really quick, when an original being like Time fades their domain will either go to Hikari, Discord, or me until the being is incarnated. Incarnation usually takes around a few thousand to million years to happen. Because of this when Jikan faded her domain of time was transferred to me and changed my eyes from violet to a golden color, the eyes come with the domain unfortunately.

After them come mine, Hikari, and Discords triplets, Chaos, Order, and Void our heirs-to-be (maybe); at the time they were conceived Discord and I had come to the mutual agreement that we were the only ones that we would allow to have a child or children with, at that time.

In our society power is beauty and the fact that our ideals were not compatible with any others to a large degree we came to the decision that in order to seal the 'peace treaty' I had all but forced onto Hikari and Discord the three of us would create a child together by pooling our life force together and then bam, child/children would appear.

After them come a rather large branch of people that depends on where you live or rather what territory you live in. There are three main territories Discord, Hikari, and mine. Well there's Discords which is about the same size as mine and Hikaris and those two are not allowed to interfere with each other's territory for any reason. I however have balance to keep so if say if at one point too many planets are corrupt then I go in with my army and fix it and vice versa.

This is roughly the power levels in the universe, first comes Shin and Seikatsu then Jikō these three are impartial for the most part, Shin runs the immortal underworld called Maki and Seikatsu runs the immortal 'heaven' called the soul stream and Jikō is usually too busy repairing worlds and creating more planets, stars, black holes that kind of thing.

Then the three of us come in, Hikari and Discord are even and I am able to beat them both at the same time without too many broken bones so it's safe to say that I'm stronger than them. I'm not trying to gloat though, it's a fact I have to stop their fights without much damage when needed because they upset the balance and I have to keep that in check.

Now that you know this you need to know that dragon's regular life span is four to five thousand years max and by that time all they do is sleep in their dens and eat once a year.

Now we do have wolves that live among the dragons and they are a special kind of wolf, they can grow to be fifteen feet at the shoulders and can live just as long as dragons. Wolves unlike dragons however do need a mate of the opposite sex to reproduce without help so I have no _mortal_ pups or kits only hatchlings, I have multiple immortal kids though they are all grown up and think they don't need to pay mom a visit anymore... so guess who's getting a surprise infiltration!

We also have kitsune that live among the dragons and they vary in size with the amount of tails and their elements, but mainly when fully grown somewhere between ten feet to a hundred feet.

A good bit of my clutches have long since passed into the next world with Hisame who faded a long time ago after his amazingly long life of over two hundred trillion years. Hisame was like my brother so he is special I gave him partial-immortality so that when I need time off to raise my hatchlings he will take over for a few years until they can take care of themselves.

I've only had six clutches total each having between five and fifteen hatchlings, the first during the war (eight eggs), the second roughly seven thousand years after the war (twelve eggs), the third three billion years after that (fifteen eggs), the fourth ten million years after that I think (nine eggs), and the fifth just under three million years ago (seven eggs), and my most recant exactly one hundred and sixty three years ago (five eggs). Just after I laid my most recant clutch I had left to go hunting one day and when I came back one of my eggs had been stolen from me. I looked all over for my lost hatchling but we could never find it so I assumed it never hatched…. But I'll never stop looking.

Shin didn't get the soul so it was either still born or someone stole it from me…. If someone stole my hatchling from me I will kill them slowly… very slowly… *evil chuckles*

Ah, excuse me that was a bit uncalled for so changing the subject… now you must think that after all this time alive that my memory gets foggy, right? Wrong I have perfect memory sadly, I wish I didn't because I have watched every one of my children and citizens die right in front of me and I can't forget their faces as the life fades from their eyes. Most of my hatchling had human forms that they would use when trying to get somewhere unnoticed, yeah that never worked I always caught them.

Unfortunately for me most of my kids are girls that end up looking almost exactly like me, out of fifty six hatchlings only twelve were ever male but they still looked a good bit like their momma so I get to watch myself die when they do figuratively and literally. It never gets better to watch your kids die before you and worse in your arms.

But with death comes life I have been at every single birthing be it me or a blood clone I have been there to witness the birth (and death) of every single thing that inhabits my territory. My territory includes roughly three trillion inhabited planets and roughly ten hundred thousand uninhabited planets, the views are amazing by-the-way.

My territory overlaps with a few planets that have planetary gods, gods that are on that planet solely and have little to no knowledge of other intelligent life forms. And nine times out of ten superiority complexes and thinking that they are the strongest things in existence… their naivety makes me laugh.

On one such planet there were a group who called themselves the Norse gods, the only reason I actually went there was to find out their domains and personalities, I heard they had an abundance of winter oriented beings. The only ones I found to be of interest were Hel the queen of Helheim (their underworld), Höðr their god of winter (pleased to say I kicked his ass), Máni their moon god(Tsuki-kun is way better though), Nótt their night goddess, Odin the "All Father" god of war, associated to wisdom, poetry, and magic (The Ruler of the gods)… he had one of the worst superiority complexes I have seen since the Uchiha brat aka Sauske, Skaði their winter goddess (kicked her ass too), Ullr one of their gods of ski/winter, hunt, and duel (kicked his ass too~).

Their 'monsters' attracted my attention as well, well a few in particular. A wolf demon named after my predecessor, he is now one of my loyal subordinates and one of the generals over wolves when we go to war. A water horse by the name of Backahast, who is surprisingly a female and now called 'Bak' due to people not saying her name the right way. I found her while fighting Ullr and then she tried to eat me so I kicked her ass too and then she vowed to be my loyal subordinate for all times… so I made her immortal completely and then trained her to be able to manipulate water to an almost unparalleled level. She is now the head of my calvary and can transform into anything she wishes to be due to being made of water. And that's just from a single planet… I rule over millions…

But anyways back to the story I'm getting sidetracked.

For thousands of years we worked tirelessly on creating a tightknit colony and repopulating the world with dragons, wolves, and kitsune. We have dragons of every kind, make, and model all over the elementals (my territory) and once every ten years on the winter solstice we meet and discuss any and all problems that we are facing at that time, the last meeting was three years ago so seven years till the next one.

About twelve years back we had a hatchling that was odd, she could use ice and darkness so I naturally being the only other dark dragon that uses ice took her to be my apprentice so that if/when I leave for another planet for whatever reason she will come with me as long as her whelping years were over.

Now I'm not playing favorites here, I do this for all younglings in my territory if their elements are harder to control than others and they have no teachers that can help. Contrary to popular belief it's hard to master two or more elements and control them; the elements will interact within your body if you don't know how to keep them separate.

Her name is Hakuhyo/black ice, her first mother if Kyouyuki a descendant of my brother Hisame and her second mother is Yoru/night a dragoness, a distant descendant from my second clutch a long time ago so she doesn't know we're related. Hakuhyo stands at roughly five feet to the shoulder and she has the standard dark or shadow dragon build, short strong legs, long talons, long teeth, long body, long tail, multiple 'fins' on her tail, one at its base and one at the tip. (Nightfury from how to train your dragon) She is a light ash color but she can change it to fit the terrain, she has light ivory colored talons.

She is still small compared to my ten feet at the shoulder height in that form. I am a dark ashen almost black ice color and my talons are midnight black along with my unique spines that run down my spine to the tip of my tail. My tail has the same 'fins' but it also has large spines that are poison coated that I can launch at will and if I want I can make the spines stand on edge or be flat.

I have mastered my powers and then some to their fullest extent in all of my forms and Shin said he had the details all mapped out for this surprise mission for me so I am now packing everything I own into scrolls while Hakuhyo or just Haku is bouncing all over the place making a mess. But now you're all caught up in my life so far for now.

I lashed my tail at Haku hitting her in the rump sending her to the floor with an undignified squawk. I shook my head and continued packing my things via chakra strings before I felt a cold and deathly aura wash over me and gave a small smile before I schooled my emotions and slipped into the 'ANBU' mode.

Shin appeared before us in his terrifying glory and strangely he had another sword in his hand that he threw at me while saying "That ninjato has some of your shadow power linked to it like your other swords so get to training while you're over there, you'll need to have something to do so you won't die of boredom. Now I have an important mission for you, but first get in your human form."

I sighed and shifted into a pale 5'11 female with bright silver-blue calf length silky hair with generous double D breasts and proportional hips, I have two purple/ magenta 'stripes' on each cheek (like sesshomaru from inuyasha), my eyes are close-set and thin almond shaped and had bright golden iris, a slit pupil, and a pale almost unnoticeable violet sclera.

My facial structure was angular giving me a look similar to an elf but feral at the same time. I have the same low sitting black pants with a semi-loose magenta belt amount my waist with multiple scrolls and a mask hung on it and a backless, sleeveless kimono shirt each made of silk, with no shoes on just an ice blue bandage wrapped around my feet.

What most don't see is that I have a 'stripe' on the upper part of the inside of each of my thighs, one on my neck on the right side going half way around that's covered up by a two inch wide magenta colored strip of silk fashioned like a collar with my name printed in black kanji on the front, and on the sides of my stomach around the pelvic area there are twin 'stripes' on both sides, on the outside of my ankles and wrists all are the same magenta color as the ones on my cheeks.

My wings were the same glacial blue as is my tail and had a few stripes of magenta on the leather-y parts, my spikes popped out from my spine and immediately flattened into a scale pattern but would move if I wanted them to. I also have wolf/fox hybrid ears on my head that are the same silver-blue as my hair and the same purple/magenta colored stripe around the middle, when I have 'human' ears they are pulled back into a small but noticeable point. When I want ten long silver-blue wolf/fox tails with magenta at the tip will replace my dragon tail (which is most of the time, let's face it scales aren't comfortable fluffy fur is.)

My O-katana was inside a seal on my right wrist while my wakizashi hung at my left side and the pure black ninjato was quickly fashioned on the small of my back with the 'handle' facing the right side, the blade is made of dark chakra metal and the blade has a small almost unnoticeable curve to it. And like all of my other blades it has a loop on the end of the 'handle' like that of a kunai.

I gave myself a look over to see if anything was out of place and found nothing but my eyes softened seeing the purple/magenta stripes they are a memento from Kurama. My right hand immediately grabbed the porcelain white and blue dragon shaped mask and placed it on the right side of my head ready to be moved if needed. The mask was made specifically for my face, it framed it nicely and has a base white color with blue around the eyes and the same stripes that I have along with black on the small horn like protrusions on the top. The mask has a vulpine muzzle with black rimming the vicious grin plastered on it with hints of crimson where the whiskers would be if it were a real fox.

The mask has special seals etched into it for different reasons, one for unaltered vision that doubled for night vision (something I already have) along with heat vision you know infrared making it to where I can see heat signatures, one for filtering the air of everything but you know air, one to keep it from breaking, one to repair if it broke, one to store various air born poisons, and many more.

My clawed hand sat on my hip and I just raised an eyebrow and said in an emotionless voice "Any reason I need to be in my human form?"

Shin nodded and said "Your mission is to go into the new world and pose as my or rather their death I believe his name is Thanatos, I'll alter his memories for now so don't worry about that, twelve year old demigod/lycanthrope/demon-wolf and guard a Perseus Jackson or Percy Jackson ten year old unknowing son of Poseidon the sea god you have two years to become friends and get to know each other before things will start to pick up around him, according to our Fate not their fates.

"Your back story is that you live with your younger cousins who you see as siblings and Uncle, who is a business man, and you just moved from japan a year ago so ago you had to spend a full year out of school learning the culture and language. You're the captain of the mission and your three teammates will join you one to two years after you arrive in camp.

"When Thanatos claims you at camp I will release a seal that he supposedly put there when you were born to keep your aura in check to give you an excuse to 'leave' with me to 'train' during the school year, you have to freak-out when it happens though so it's believable, and switching back to your native tongue will do the trick.

"When you get there you will keep most of your physical appearance but there will be differences, your team mates will be your younger siblings so you have to have a family similarity type thing like most of their demi-gods will look alike so you have to have the same type of thing. So when I send you there I will be tweaking your wolf DNA slightly giving it a different appearance while sealing off your dragon and kitsune DNA.

"When you get to camp you need to start training the fatal flaw out of Perseus which is personal loyalty, you can't do it the way we normally would though. Just start giving nudges in the right direction until something substantial happens. When said thing happens you will give him a sword, a sentient one, and beat KI into him the same way you do with all of the young deities you train. When you get there take a sample of his energy and send it to me so I can make him an appropriate weapon that fits his soul print as well as Greek style."

I nodded and said "Will do, do I have to send materials as well?"

Shin nodded and said "All of the metals we have are too advanced for their planet so send me a few scales and a fang or claw but claws take longer to regrow so whatever you want to send is fine."

I hummed for a moment before asking "What'll I do about my bloodlust for the duration of my stay?"

Shin smirked and snapped his fingers making a large scroll appear before he said "This is linked to a special pocket dimension filled with monsters and demons courtesy of Void with the help of a reluctant Jashin so expect more than just a few fucked up things in there. The monsters and things don't have souls and they go anywhere from academy students to things on your level if not a bit higher, they don't have souls but they do have a kind of artificial intelligence so they will have a higher intelligence as the skill level raises."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at the scroll in fascination before saying "I must admit that's impressive, but if I go in there with the intent to get rid of any bloodlust it may take a while, people will notice if I'm gone for weeks on end and suddenly turn back up."

Shin smirked and said "Not a problem, when you enter the training ground you will automatically fall into a 'safe zone' per say. It's a zone, roughly twenty miles or so, where there are no monsters but there is a relatively large compound that's designed to moderate the level of monsters that are spawning and what the terrain and climate is like. In this compound there are multiple rooms set up for different reasons and multiple bedrooms that can be adjusted for personal comfort."

Shin got serious and put on his 'lecture voice' before continuing "In this training ground the person in the compound will be playing an omnipotent and omniscient god for whoever is within the training grounds. I'm telling you this because you can control _everything_ that happens in there, no outside forces can do anything without your say so. So theoretically you could spend years in there and have only a second or less pass by on the outside world and vice versa you could spend a split second in there and have hours go by on the outside world.

"I would spend a few months to a few years getting back into shape if I were you though. When you get there, the Greco/roman planet to be exact not the training realm, there will be forces that will be able to sense your power levels so I will be sealing away all of your chakra except for the first two tails of chakra and even then you will have to suppress it as much as possible.

"Now I know you will be doing an evaluation of everything going on while you're there so you can still manage you massive amounts of blood clones you have because when I seal away eight of your tails I will be taking the majority of it and placing it into a modified yokai blood clone that will manage your affairs here while sending you a detailed report every Friday night as well as creating a kagebushin that will dispel sending you their collective knowledge.

"You will be able to send knowledge back to the clone via dispelling a kagebushin. Since I know you will be infiltrating just about everything you can while there I will be connecting the training pocket dimension to the shadow realm for conveniences sake, this way you can enter the training ground through shadows and not the scroll but you will need to create protective barriers around the compound so others who can use shadows to a high degree wont detect it or mess with it. This way you can create mass clones for infiltration without giving away your position to potential enemies, I guess you could call it your base of operations while you're there.

"I think that's all you need to know about the training dimension, wait no… protect the scroll. That scroll holds the sealing helix used to create everything there if the scroll is damaged then the pocket dimension and whatever is in it is no more."

I reached out picking up the scroll which vanished into my personal pocket dimension via a bit of vile yokai and a Kamui before saying "That's impressive, though I do have a question, can I use things I get from in there in the real world and vice versa, say if I harvest plants or metals in there can they be used on earth and if I want to bring living things from earth into the realm will it be safe for them to stay for an extended length of time?"

Shin nodded saying "Everything in there is from uninhabited planets that are within your territory so don't worry about that."

I nodded before saying "What about money?"

Shin handed me a wad of green paper and a package of my old necklaces and well as the scroll that has the gems and others I have collected over my life inside.

I gave Shin a dead-panned look and said "You're very prepared for this, is there something you're not telling me?"

Shin shook his head rapidly and said "Nope, nope not at all! Now I'll come visit at times or I'll send one of your half siblings to deliver something to you."

I gave him my patented 'wolf glare' and saw him look away with beads of sweat rolling off of him comically. I slowly narrowed my eyes with my arms crossed while letting out a disbelieving hum while one of my eyebrows arched slowly, something I learned from Tsunade. I started tapping my fingers rapidly with some of them having chakra strings attached; the strings connected to a digital camera and snapped a series of quick photos before Shin had time to react.

Shin whipped around towards the camera now safely in my hand while I sported a victorious smirk before I said "Well if there is something you're not telling me I can blackmail on you now so it's fine."

Shin stood or rather floated there staring at me with disbelief before he gave a childish huff and looked away with a small almost unnoticeable pout, so small in fact that if you hadn't spent the amount of time with him as I have you would never have seen it.

I said "When do I leave?" Shin smirked and made a pushing motion and then all I knew was black.

Tell me what you think of it. And for hades sake IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

Yours in Eternity

Kiiro.


End file.
